Reflections
by Sorida
Summary: In honor of The Brave Little Toaster's 25th anniversary, I have created a one-shot collection of certain points in the movie from Toaster's perspective. I take requests/suggestions and hopefully, by the time July comes around, I'll have 50 one-shots.
1. The Flower

Toaster landed hard after his run through the flowers. Whatever pain he felt, he didn't notice, for there was a mob of animals after him. It was around now that the small kitchen appliance would begin cursing his mirror-like chrome. Why did animals (and children) always become attracted to shiny, reflective objects?

A smile crossed the appliance's faceplate as a shrub came up on his right. Seeking a place of refuge, he quickly jumped through the plant's branches to the other side, dark green leaves effectively shielding him from view. He could hear voices saying frantically "Where'd he go?" but after a few seconds, the pack seemed to have run off. Toaster snuck a peek from around the corner of the shrub. If they were gone, he could get back to his friends and they could continue their search for the Master-

_What was that?_ Toaster thought, badly startled by something brushing his back. Spinning around, he discovered…a flower. _Are flowers supposed to move? _He thought curiously. The flower itself was small and graceful-looking. It was in full bloom, the beautiful yellow petals displayed proudly with a few drops of dew remaining of it, making it sparkle slightly. Toaster found himself speechless by nature's wonder, but was quickly shocked into action when the flower began to…caress him.

Now he was thoroughly stumped; why would a flower do that to him? Eyes wandering down, he saw a perfect reflection of the flower on his chrome, mirror flower nuzzling the real one back. Gently, he pushed the plant away from his body.

"Oh, no, no, it's just a reflection," he explained softly, "I'm not a flower." Despite the truth, once Toaster's handle left the stem, the flower was rubbing against him once more. He panicked, not knowing what to do in the new situation. A part of him was reminded of the Master, how the boy always loved to pick him up after his toast was finished. The child had strange way with appliances, each one had loved the boy in their own way. But Toaster remembered, this flower was not a human or an appliance. He couldn't just stay in the same spot until the flower stopped; he had to get back to his friends.

Hastily, Toaster ran off to behind the other side of the shrub, leaving the flower slumped behind him. But then he did something he would later regret and cherish: he looked back.

A sliver of sunlight cast itself upon the prone flower. Unlike before, the petals were drooped downwards as well as the leaves, rejecting the very thing that gave it life. Toaster only watched as the flower gave a slight shudder, almost like a sigh, and one of its beautiful yellow petals fell to the ground. It had just given up living, and it was all because of a little toaster.

Toaster couldn't help but think of how fragile the flower had been. It had grown up alone, isolated from the multiple flowers in the meadow. Lonely, it had lived for another seed to come along and take root next to it. The flower had waited for a friend.

Who knew how long it had stood there? It suffered through, day in and day out; clinging to the hope a companion would come along. And then Toaster came.

That lonely little flower experienced the presence of another. It fell in love and outwardly displayed its affection, afraid that its only companion would leave, trying to deny the inevitable. And then Toaster ran away.

Toaster carried a heavy heart on the walk back to the meadow. He was the cause of complete heartbreak. He had caused a beautiful flower to die alone and in agony. He had been so harsh to it and he would never forgive himself for it.

On the rise of the hill, the little appliance sadly passed a backward glance to the clearing. As he thought about it, the flower reminded him of the group's youngest member. The night before, he had been just as harsh to Blanky as he was to the flower. Blanky only wanted to snuggle up next to him, just for something familiar to remind him of the cottage. But Toaster pushed away the young appliance, refection the blanket's affection…exactly like what he did to the flower.

If he and the others continued pushing the electric blanket further and further away, would the same thing happen, would Blanky die alone and afraid with nobody to comfort him? But then, Toaster asked himself another question: would he let such a thing happen again?

Clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, he thought only one word.

No.

He would never let something like that happen ever again, to anyone. No matter what, he wouldn't lose anyone else on the journey, especially not young, naïve Blanky.

The kitchen appliance couldn't help but smile a bit. If the others wouldn't take it upon themselves to be kind to Blanky, he would. He'd give the youngling the care and attention he needed. He would be a friend to Blanky, a brother even. Whatever they went through, Toaster would always be there for Blanky, no matter what.

And Toaster wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Hold On

As soon as I woke up from that nightmare, I could tell something was wrong. My eyes snapped open just as the loudest rumble of thunder sounded overhead. The wind was picking up as I looked out into the night. The woods kind of reminded me of the B movies the older Master and Mistress would watch together without my Master.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Blanky's shout brought me out of my musings. Rather than being over me and the others, he was right in front of me. Instinctively, I wrapped a handle around him. There was no way I was losing Blanky, the flower was enough.

As I held on, the wind dragged me across the grass. Blanky was utterly terrified, his eyes pleading "Don't let go Toaster." No, I would not lose him! I refuse to lose him! But the elements were against us as my handle strained to keep him grounded.

Lightning flashed around us, reminding me of that nightmare. The storm was just…water and electricity. Would I get shocked tonight while trying to save my friend?

Finally, the wind forced us to a cliff. I tried my best to hold on and gain my footing. Pain raced through my handle, but I pushed it away and focused on the yellow fabric before my eyes. Yellow, like the sunlight on the morning we left. Yellow, it's the Master's favorite color (I hope that didn't change). Yellow like Radio's dial. Yellow like the flower. Yellow that reminded me of lightning. My grip slipped and that was all the wind needed.

"TOASTER!" I could only watch as the yellow went up into the trees.

Yellow: the color of all the things I lost.

"Blanky!" I shouted after him. I needed to find him; I would not have a repeat of the flower.

I knew it was futile to look now, but I did. Waves of guilt ran through me as I shouted his name through the forest. I couldn't stop now, I wouldn't stop now. Blanky needed to be found and I would delay our journey until Blanky was found. It was my fault Blanky was lost, out in the storm all alone without comfort. It was my entire fault; I let go and couldn't hold on.

I failed.


End file.
